To Be With You
by beautiful.and.freaky
Summary: Sam Evans is like a boomerang. You can throw him away, but he'll always be back. Although, this time it was different. He finally backs down. Samcedes. / My hope for 3x10.


Sam Evans was crazy.

He had the looks and the charm to get any pretty girl he wanted, yet he chose one out of the ordinary — Mercedes.

Mercedes Jones was delusional.

She had the state of mind that no prince from a real-life fairytale would ever like her, yet she fell for a guy who she thought was totally out of her league — Sam.

* * *

><p>It started with Prom Night.<p>

He told her that she looked beautiful and asked if she wanted to dance.

She smiled, accepted his offer, took his hand, and let him guide her to the dancefloor.

**x X x**

It became official the day they got back from losing Nationals in New York.

He took her to get coffee with him at a local cafe.

She held his hand while they were in line.

**x X x**

It ended during the summer before senior year.

He informed her of his move to Kentucky because of his dad's new job.

She had no choice but to break up with him and move on.

**x X x**

It began to rekindle in the first semester of the school year.

He transferred back to their high school and promised to fight to get her back.

She smiled to herself while walking away.

**x X x**

It got better in little steps during the holidays.

He got in a trance when she sang a tiny part of Mariah Carey's famous Christmas tune to him while throwing red tinsel around his neck and then pulling him closer.

She lost her thoughts thanks to the way he was staring at her but soon rushed over to their wheelchaired friend before she could sang the last word of the well-known line.

**x X x**

It became a problem when synchronized swimming was made into a sport in their school.

He joined the team in an attempt to impress her.

She cried because of her current boyfriend making her choose between him or her former love.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones looked at her reflection in one of the girls' bathroom's mirrors.<p>

For the past couple of hours before that, she locked herself in a stall, hiding and crying silent tears until she was sure that no one would come in. Once she was positive of it, she came out and decided to slap herself back into reality by fixing herself up in an attempt to make herself less of a fool than she already was.

She was a trainwreck.

Her hair was messed up in the worst possible way. Her eyes were a scary shade of red. Her nose had a hard time catching up with her heavy breaths. Her cheeks were puffed up. Her lips and the inside of her mouth felt dry. Her arms were still. Her hands gripped the edges of a sink. Her legs were shaking. Her knees felt weak. Her whole body was lifeless and numb.

The worst part of it all was that the only thing that was screaming in her heart and mind was his name.

Sam Evans.

He was the reason why she was stuck in a mess that she never thought was possible.

Before her relationship with him, Mercedes didn't understand the concept of a breakdown and how it was terrible. Though her girl friends in the glee club say that having one is the worst, she didn't believe them. If it was up to her, she would rather be in one and not complain about it. (Of course, this was because she believed having a breakdown had a deeper meaning, which was losing someone you loved who actually loved you back, and we all know that there hadn't been a single guy who made our favorite diva feel special and worth something until you-know-who came along.)

Boy, did she regret saying that!

She figured that her current relationship and problem with the blond boy would never have happened if she hadn't complain to her fellow glee club member and friend Rachel Berry about how she wanted to feel like Cinderella just for one night days before last year's Prom. If she could, Mercedes would go back in time and change that event in a heartbeat.

Wait, what was she thinking?

Sam Evans held a special place in her heart, and she knew that and wouldn't change a single thing.

So, why was she in a breakdown again? (She forgot.)

Oh, yeah. It was because of her boyfriend Shane Tinsley being an ass.

How could she possibly choose between two guys who both mean a lot to her? (Well, she wasn't too sure about Shane anymore after realizing that statement about Sam earlier. Still, she was confused as hell.)

"Get a hold of yourself, M," she talked to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "You're better than this."

"No, you're amazing just the way your are."

Shocked at hearing a different voice other than hers, she turned around to see the boy whose name was printed in all of her thoughts. With the left corner of his mouth, he flashed an awkwardly crooked smile, not knowing exactly what to do, as he took tiny steps towards the paper-towel dispenser. Speechless, she stood there, staring at him like a deer caught in bright headlights.

"You shouldn't be in here, Sam," she told him once getting the nerves and composure to talk. "This is the girls' bathroom after all... Why are you still at school anyways?"

"I quit the team," he responded back, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing. "Synchronized swimming wasn't my thing... And I realized that seeing you get hurt just because I wanted to impress you is not worth it."

"What?"

"I care about you, Mercedes. I want us to be together. I really do. But if fighting to get you back makes you unhappy, then I have no choice but to back down. Shane wins."

She stared at the boy as if he was dressed up as a kangaroo in a blue, sparkly ballet tutu, having a hard time believing him, as he ripped out two sheets of paper-towel and then folded them in half. He soon added a few drops of water to the material in his right hand with the help of the sink next to him.

"Sam..." she trailed off, now leaning against the sink behind her. She couldn't find the right words to express her feelings.

"You know I would do anything to make you smile," he continued on, handing her the sheets so that she could wipe the tears away from her face. (He would do it himself, but he figured that it might cross the line, especially when they were in a situation like this.) "I can't stand seeing you hurt, and I know that you don't deserve any of this crap that I'm causing... If he makes you happy, then I can't do anything about it." He let out a sigh. "Shane wins," he repeated once more in an attempt to accept defeat, looking down at the ground instead of at the girl.

After dabbing the wet sheets on her face to erase the marks of tears and any signs of sadness, she crumpled the them into one tight ball. Once she threw it in a nearby trash can, she slowly approached the boy who looked like he was on the verge of tears himself.

Mercedes Jones never thought that she meant a lot to Sam Evans just as he meant more than just a former flame to her.

According to Rachel Berry, the boy never cried unless he lost something that he truly loved or he was given back something that he never thought he would see again.

That was proven when Rachel and her boyfriend Finn Hudson bought back and gave Sam his acoustic guitar, which he had to sell to help his homeless family get money, in order to convince him to come back to glee club. It was also proven when Sam's parents allowed him to stay with his friends so that he could live and cherish his teenage years since he had to learn how to grow up faster than others.

Obviously, it was proven right once more.

"Sam, listen..." Mercedes spoke softly, placing a hand on Sam's back to rub it gently up and down in order to comfort him. "You win."

He looked up at her with careful eyes, not completely understanding what her words meant. Though he was known to be a tough guy who showed no emotions that made him seem weak and vulnerable in public, it was clear that he had kept his sensitive side hidden under all the pressure.

"Frankly, to be honest, I don't know much about Shane other than that he's built like a bulldozer and that his life revolves around his pride and football," she admitted to him, laughing hysterically while looking away.

Leaning back over a sink as casual as ever, he chuckled, calming down a bit.

She then stared at him and flashed a small smile, almost forgetting the fact that she had a breakdown just a few minutes ago. "And frankly, I think I prefer guys who are nerds when it comes to certain movies and comics and who are such dorks when it comes to improving and saying their impersonations..."

He laughed.

"And I also think you should know that I did try to let go of my feelings for you after you left, but I just couldn't. I guess Shane was just helping me distract myself from thinking of you," she said in shame, talking seriously.

He smirked. "So, you did like it when I held your hand in the halls!" he said it triumphantly, acting like a little child who loves to prove his or her older siblings wrong.

Playfully, she punched him in the upper arm that was closest to her, which made him laugh again. It was like everything was back to normal when they were still together and happy. "I never thought I would say this, but yes. I did enjoy our intertwined hands for that one short moment," she replied, rolling her eyes.

He then had a hopeful look on his face as he turned his whole body around to face her. "Does this mean we're back together again?"

"I got to make break up with Shane first or else it wouldn't be fair."

In an instant, he threw an open hand in front of him, ready to hold something. "Give me your phone."

"Wh—"

"Just give it to me."

Following his orders, she slipped out her cell phone from a jeans pocket and then placed it in the pale palm of the boy, wondering what he was going to do with it.

Soon enough, the boy gave the cellular device back to the original owner, leaving its screen on a message text that was sent to Shane Tinsley and was in the sentbox folder.

**Boy, I'm sorry, but it's over. I like you and all, but hell to the no. I cannot stand being overshadowed by you and your bigass pride. I hope we can still be friends though. -M**

"Sam!" she screamed in terror, flipping her phone open to send an apology message to her apparent ex-boyfriend quickly before it was too late.

"What?" he asked her innocently, blinking his eyes twice. "Did I not do a good impression of you?"

Once she had sent her text, she closed her cell phone shut and placed it back in the pocket whole letting out a sigh of relief. "You're such a jerk."

"But you love me," he teased, knowing that she had not meant her last remark towards him. "So, what did you say to Shane?"

"I told him that Kurt never thought that him and me would work, and so he took my phone and sent him that text you did. I also told him that I would call him back to explain the whole 'it's over' idea soon and that I hope he would understand my decision."

"You lied?"

"I had to. If I told him that it was you who sent it, he would be pissed and will hunt you down until you're torn into shreds. And he knows that all members of glee club plus Karofsky will protect and fight for Kurt until death, so he wouldn't even try to go near him."

"And you think Kurt will be fine once he hears about this?"

"Oh, that's not a problem. I know he'll be proud of me. Besides, it's true that he hates Shane and me together. In fact, he says that he only supports Samcedes."

"What's that?"

"You and me. Our ship name."

"I think I love Kurt even more now."

She rolled her eyes. "And by the way, try to lay off of cursing all the time. It doesn't suit you. I mean, I love you and all, but I don't want your boy-next-door innocence to fade away."

He smiled. "You should know that you're the reason why I'm like this. I rubbed off of you."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Are you for real? Did you seriously just blame me?"

He had nothing to say to her, and so his lips only curled into a goofy grin.

"So, I guess we're gonna have to give an explanation about our relationship to all of our friends in the club. I mean, we sort of left them hanging about us being together during the summer. The least we can do for them is to admit that we're more than just friends." she went on, ignoring their latest topic. "Of course, we need to do it through a song..."

He thought about it for a moment, thinking about which song was perfect to describe them.

All of a sudden, a bright lightbulb popped over the girl's head.

"Sam Evans, are you familiar with either the musical or film of Grease?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I am a total shipper when it comes to Sam and Mercedes, and so I personally couldn't wait to see what happens between them in the next episode titled "Yes/No" of the show. This one-shot is just my brain imagining what's going on in that new episode. Hopefully, it wasn't too rushed.**

**Yes, there are some spoilers in here, but they're not too major. Most of them were in the promo of "Yes/No." Although, the reason why I mentioned Grease was because I read somewhere that Sam and Mercedes are going to sing "Summer Nights," but I'm not sure if it's true. (I think it is though.)**

**I hoped you like it! This was my first _Glee_ fanfic, so I'm not certain if I got the character's personalities spot-on [even if I do watch the show all the time].**

**:)**


End file.
